Return from beyond the red meadow
by mosshadow
Summary: Larka ,Kar, Morgra,Brassa and Fell return to life in the future and have to complete the Man Varg prophecy again! Rated T for action and anguish. Sequel to Seeing is Beiliving and ties in to Devoted Morgra! A Beyind the Living fic.
1. prologue

Prologue

Larka stared at the celestial skies above her. The colors of the milky way swirled above her endlessly. She walked across the brilliantly green grass of the heavens for something was calling her. In the distance she saw a black figure walking cautiously towards the direction she was moving. She realized it was Fell her brother. And behind him a white-gray wolf trailed . She realized with a start that it was Morgra her former enemy and aunt. Why were the three of them coming towards the same place, could it be the Sight a power that they all shared?

As they got closer together they found them selves on a hill , a bright star was above them .

"what are you doing here," asked Fell.

"I could ask the same of you," replied Larka, she licked her brother tenderly.

"Oh hello Larka," called Morgra who was the last to come.

"Why are you two here?" inquired Larka," is it because of the Sight?

"I just felt as if I was being called ," said Morgra quietly. "what could happening? we fulfilled the prophecy years long ago."

Suddenly the star above them blazed and light poured over Larka white and Morgra's light gray coat making the fur blaze brilliantly, Fell's jet black fur shimmered. Loud noise like an earthquake drowned out Fell's shout as they began to dissolve into the air.

Larka woke up with a start. She was sleeping outside a den, her old den where she and Fell had been born. Morgra was sleeping beside her, and near by were two gray figures, Kar and Brassa. And there was one more thing, they were alive!

* * *

**So what do you think about the prologue? Check out Jayfeather Talk my multi-cross talk show for Sneak peeks. Look in Interview #4 of the Interviews series. **

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: WOLFBANE

" What! Where are we , were supposed to be dead!" Cried Morgra, who had just awoken and seen the sleeping figures of Kar and Brassa. Fell silently walked up from behind the light gray wolf.

" And whats more , look at us! Something is wrong with our ages!" Noted Fell," Morgra, if were are back in time from before the prophecy you should be older! And you have no scars! And me and Larka are slightly older than we should be!"

As they puzzled over the predicament a huge figure rose on a ledge far away. Larka noticed the huge wolf standing on the ledge and gestured towards the figure. Only a silhouette was visible. The ledge stood right in front of the full moon. And so the wolf rose it muzzle and howled. It seemed all and nothing could be compared to the feeling of the howl, it was a wave, a wave of fear , a wave of pain, a wave of terror. And it emanated from that figure standing in front of the great brilliant moon. The air around the wolf wavered liked water rising during a hot summer. But it was not summer. The three wolves watching this unearthly spectacle shivered fearfully. And then something else even more mysterious happened. It was not the size of what creature came, but the multitude, for it was a great cloud of scavengers, from a small crow to a buzzard to the black wings of a raven. They all came for they must have come from each corner of the world and so the wolves staring in shock began to have a name form in their minds, a name from childhood tales. A name they thought they could never place truly and correctly on any being in existence. They blocked out the moon with the cloud that they were. And as the creature in the distance that they named in their mind howled the earth grew cold. Brassa and Kar behind them began to go into a dark sleep of terror and nightmares. Kar's breathing became heavy and he began to jerk rapidly clutched in the terror of his mind. Brassa lay still, but had no respite from the terror for she just lay paralyzed, unable to run, unable defend herself against the pain and horror.

"Kar! Wake up!." cried Larka. The air itself seemed to freeze. In the distance the wolf , the being causing this destruction and terror turned to face the den and them. It poised to spring, and so it did.

"Where did it go!" whispered Fell. He was answered as the creature landed behind them on a rock having jumped a distance greater than the height of a mountain. The boulder it landed on shattered with a resounding crack ! And deep chasms opened up in the very ground beneath where the rock had once been. A wave of energy, of corruption, of darkness spread from the creature knocking the onlookers to the ground. Morgra made to run away from the terror only to find herself grab at by the creatures mind, she collapsed drained of energy, on the side of a tree. Fell sprang at the wolf and was knocked by a flood of the Sight more powerful than his own. He lay stunned looking petrified at the demonic apparition. Larka alone looked defiantly at the darkness. It was a wolf greater than any seen before. It's fur was darker than Fell's somehow, it did not shine with luster but pulled in light like a black hole. For that is what it seemed to be as Larka reached out with the Sight. The creature's consciousness pulled at her own wanting to drink in her anger and pain. To make her terrified , to suck her in. She looked up at it's eyes, they were like Fell's, deep , and yellow but without the fleck of green that characterized him nor the mix of darkness and light. They were like pits of suffering, terrible , images flashed in them , a cub cried as it's mother was shot with arrows, the barbs cruelly ending her life. Then she saw Morgra being condemned to leave her pack for a dead cub she had tried to save. The pain in her eyes and the injustice created that would lead to Larka and Morgra's deaths. Then humans succumbing to the Plague their bodies lining the streets and houses they built to protect themselves from the elements, but the buildings could never protect them from the tiny animals invading their bodies and destroying them. A wolf that looked so much like Larka with a gray coat stared at her own cubs in the next image. The cubs that she had cared for and loved, but the hunters outside the den would kill them like they had killed her mate and so she could not let them win, so with her own teeth she killed the innocent cubs before the hunters could come and end their lives. Larka recognized the wolf it was Slavka the rebel who had tried unsuccessfully to created the Great Pack through cruelty and punishment.

Then finally a familiar image of Harja as she and Morgra fell of the bridge into the abyss. Her desperate jump to the ledge, Fell, Kar and her parents looking on along with the human child Bran or Elu as Fell called him. They looked at her fall to her death, knowing she would never again walk on that world , never to feel the soft grass or the joy of the hunt. She saw Kar look at her fallen body pummeled by the remains of the bridge and she saw the pain reflected in his eyes as his childhood love's life was cut short, so short.

Larka could no longer bear such agony and she tore her eyes away from the horror. So much injustice in the world she thought as she looked at muzzle of the black wolf, but there also was so much love, remembering how Palla her mother had given herself up to Morgra her sister so she wouldn't kill her mate Huttser. And she remembered bringing Fell out of the darkness and jealously. And then Fell forgiving Morgra for her actions. And finally Kar dear Kar who had loved her so much, in her love to him she had wanted him to live on and be happy with Tarlar. There is more love in this world than there is injustice, she concluded to herself, and if I am to face this monster I must keep love close for it may only be my ally against this darkness.

She now was certain of what the wolf in front of her was.

She whispered it out loud,"Wolfbane."


	3. Tor

And here's the next chap. I ignored waiting for five reviews. Enjoy! And this is not related to I killed them All. R&R

* * *

"Larka..." The demon god's voice was like blackness, overwhelming and seeping into every pore and crevice.

" The Deliverer. How nice of you to come back to the living." Larka thought desperately on how to stop this demon from infecting her mind with darkness. Even now the god was assaulting her mind tearing at it like a hungry wolf.

" We did , not... come ,here on purpose," She managed to get out. The scavengers came closer and settled on her friends lying paralyzed behind her.

"I think, I might be needing you little one,-"

"You will not have her!"The growl came from a she wolf with a brilliant golden pelt. A flood of sunlight surrounded the figure and touched Wolfbane. The demon roared in shock and retreated back into the darkness away from the newcomer.

"Tor!"Cried Larka in relief at seeing the wolf goddess."Why are we here?" Tor's light trapped Wolfbane in a cage of energy. Wrapping around the demon and several wisps of black smoke that had come. Larka eyed the wisps in confusion before turning to the goddess. Kar and Brassa woke startled and stared at Tor along with Fell and Morgra.

"I have brought you here to help the descendants of Alina and of Garand, Rachel and Mikey,"in front of them Wolfbane struggled against the holy bond which began to flicker.

"Again?" Hissed Morgra," Haven't we helped them defeat Valderan and Jalgan when they returned?"

" The verse will repeat it's self. You must make sure the forces of evil cannot use the Man Varg to gain control of the world. Find the white wolf and find Alina's descendants. I will divert Wolfbane from directly attacking you, but beware his minions one of which you will find , familiar." In spite of graveness of the situation Tor's voice was sweet and relaxing.

"Don't waste your breath , you stupid , idealistic fool! Evil cannot be denied the power of the Man Varg twice! Go my servants!" Wolfbane cried as he freed himself from his bonds. The wisps of smoke turned into massive wolves with slitted yellow-orange eyes. On their backs were a pair of black bat like wings. Grashts! One particularly large one fanned their memories. Jalgan!

"Damn, you," Muttered Fell to himself at seeing his old enemy," It seems we can never be rid of you!"

"Ah Fell , it seems we meet a third time. Clueless as ever. This time you will not stop me, I have more power and better allies than you three have ever dreamed of! " With that and a fiendish snarl the Grasht flew off with two others trailing wisps of smoke. Far below packs of wolves who had been waiting , allies of the darkness and lustful for power followed the vampires towards unnaturally lighted area in the distance.

"This is the beginning of the end for you!" hissed Wolfbane darkly. With that exchange he vanished in a blast of darkness, the mortal wolves jumped back in shock. The birds scattered into the woods waiting for their master to return.

"What, does he mean? Explain,** now**." Morgra was visibly irritated and snarling at their sudden predicament.

"To bring you and the others back to life I took the life energy of a small pack and transferred it into the three of you when you entered the portal." Larka gave a little 'oh' remembering the sudden explosion of light that had brought them here.

"When Brassa and Kar followed you in I gave them the life energy for the remaining two pack members obliterating any trace of the pack. In a sense you are taking their place temporarily. I will bring them back when you have finished your duty. It was easiest for all of you to be reincarnated in this place because for various reasons you all share a deep personal connection to here." The five wolves glanced around at what had one time been their den. Morgra's look darkened at deep memories and hissed softly startling Brassa.

"Now Jalgan has gone after one of the descendants who is riding in a human vehicle near the lighted area of the sky. The world has changed much since your time. The lights are from human dwellings. Stay away from them. "

"Thats rather obvious," said Fell tentatively.

"Do not interrupt me, as I was saying the humans will chase you and stun you with their weapons. The descendants have little knowledge of Alina but are the children of the previous three who may have passed knowledge over to them. They may not believe it so you must tell them, they are vulnerable when oblivious of the forces closing on them. They also will possess the Sight teach them how to use it and help cloak them from other users. Wolfbane's forces have several Sight beholders who are seeking out the humans. He may have human allies too." Tor waited for the information to sink in.

" How long has it been since we made contact with Gerard and his friends?" Asked Larka.

"The human year was 2008 now it is 2081," answered Tor.

" Human years," Muttered Brassa," The world must have existed longer than that"

" It has ," Said Tor," Humans just count the years since their most popular God began to be worshiped." The moon had risen to the zenith in the sky. The dark shadows swayed with the wind.

"What do we do now ? Jalgan's going to attack one of the descendants and he already has a head start." Said Larka remembering their urgency.

"Well then, you better start running," replied the goddess in a graver tone. She disappeared in a flash of light. A breeze sprang up with the smell of sweet flowers.

The wolves didn't take any notice as they were racing towards the light in the sky that Jalgan had gone to.

_How can we stop this demon when we are out maneuvered and behind. _Thought Larka. She paused mentally in thought._ Trust in fate, then, I shall put my trust in fate. She hadn't escaped her fate in Harja, and for good or worse she would have to follow her fate once more._


	4. Beryx

* * *

Odorhieu Romania 1100 hours ----- year 2081

Sgt. Beryx Kosiv was a young man. Short cropped black hair and a clean shaven face. His pale arm rested on the butt of his .50 Gauss rifle. The Armored Personnel Carrier was moving steadily along a paved road through the bustling streets of Oderhieu, overlooked by the Carpathians. He looked out of the small glass less window. Another seemly pointless mission. Some idiot at high command was under the idea that a terrorist group was operating in the Carpathians. Beryx was doubtful.

The convoy sent to reinforce an army base within the range contained 2 APCs including the one he was riding in. A light anti aircraft laser cannon on an truck was in the rear. The front was lead by two armored jeeps. The jeeps were armed with a 5cm laser turret on their green hoods and a missile pod on the roof. Beryx's APC was heavily armored and looked like a rectangle with a pointed front. A machine gun was fitted in the front below the drivers window. Several small laser turrets dotted the top and sides, two per face. The treads were made of a self repairing polymer and gave the impression of a squat , quickly moving green beetle .

" A little overdoing , it don't you think?" said the soldier sitting on the bench across from him." All these weapons for a small group of terrorists."

"Well relationships are getting a little loose among all of our small states." replied Beryx meaning the collection of countries created after the breakup of the Soviet Union." And Russia starting to get aggressive." He looked out again , Suddenly his serious expression changed as he noticed a woman running to keep up with the vehicle.

" Hey sister, what are you doing," He said with a slight smile, his sister was a surgeon at a hospital and always had a way seeing him before a mission. She was dressed in a business suit and carrying a brief case. Most likely off to a meeting on surgical procedure he thought. Her blond hair soon appeared under the window slit as she caught up.

"You really shouldn't be here right now, I'm not supposed to be talking with civilians."

"I'm not just any civilian, I'm your sister ! ," Adriana was panting lightly," Anyway I have something to tell you, it's really important so don't freak out, okay?"

"Ooooh!" said Andrew, who had just conversed with Beryx ," I think I know what, she gonna tell you!" Beryx had a slight idea but he waited for Adriana to finish.

"I'm pregnant!" She finally exclaimed.

"I knew it," said Andrew," Ya don't go up to a tank and start yakking for nothing."

"So then, who's the father?" The convoy had reached an intersection and halted. He expected one of Adriana's bad jokes.

"It's you!" Yep, it was a bad joke." Okay fine," Adriana had seen the ' I'm tired of these jokes expression on her." It's really Anan !" Anan was engaged to her and they spent lots of time together, Beryx had often felt slightly jealous of Adriana's affection but he realized that Anan made her happy.

"Okay, that's great! So are you going to get married?"

"Erm, we're still working on that," Adriana smiled and darted back onto the sidewalk. She waved once and turned her back. Her gray clad form vanished into the night only to reappear under a white street light. Then it was gone in the nightlife crowd. Beryx felt pangs of homesickness even though the transport would be done in a few hours. This feeling was familiar and occasionally welcomed as it was calming to him. He was suddenly reminded of his parents deaths ten years ago. He never would be able to see them again.

* * *

He was only 23 at the time.....

_Knock, knock_, an officer was standing the door.

"Hello, who is this?"

"I am from Law-enforcement are you related to Mrs. And Mr. Kosiv?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid there's been an accident."

And so it started. The couple had left on a wildlife trip and never come back. Beryx told the officer that his parents had gone to see some ruins at an ancient Roman site. Deep in the Carpathian Range They had hiked into the mountains a week ago .

The officer told him that the couple had been thought to have be fallen off a ledge while sightseeing. They were near a another cliff. The edge was perfectly safe, and it was a gentle slope, but some how it appeared that they had tripped and rolled down all the way to the cliff below. The funeral was held within a few days. Then an investigator noticed something. Wolf tracks and drag marks.

But it didn't add up. Why should a wolf knock down two humans and drag them to the edge of a cliff and drop them. Wolves were shy and stayed far away from humans as possible. An expert on tracking and wolves was called. Then he called to investigators to complain that wolves didn't leave such large prints nor did fur samples collected match that of a wolf. The DNA tests turned up blank, on the fur.

"How? Thats not possible! It's a cover up!" Beryx had exclaimed as he calmed his sobbing twin sister. Then the lab testers told him that the fur had dissolved before it could be placed into a centrifuge for testing. It had simply wafted into black smoke. Dogs that had been on scene had never acted as if a wolf had been there. The creature had simply disappeared. The case has filed under 'acts of the supernatural' and closed.

Then came the supernaturalists. They claimed it was from were-wolves. Then the religious fanatics. They claimed demons had drag their parents to Hell. No one believed that. Their parents were devote Christians. They donated to charity , ran wildlife sites. No family problems. His father a Surgeon hence the reason Adriana had followed in his footsteps. His mother an Archaeologist, hence the reason they had gone.

With that theory gone the news media calmed down. The supernaturalists continued on about were-wolves on their private web-sites. If a group of them hadn't decided to walk down and camp out armed with silver bullets and knives the whole incident would have blown over like clouds. As fate would have it what happened that night would haunt the Carpathians forever

No one came out. When some of the supernaturalists wanted to know if they had caught or killed something there was no answer. The group had brought plenty of communication, Cameras , Cellphones, Mics, trip wires. Not a single cellphone was picked up. The cameras which were supposed to be streaming live had been offline since two in the morning. The man who had been tasked with watching them had instead gone to a bar and ended up in the police station after arguing about the existence of vampires. The reviewed tapes showed no sighting, no distressed people. The final minutes were as calm as the first. Maybe it was just a lost signal and bad luck. Two days passed and a search copter was called in.

They found the camp all right. They found the victims. All dead. Every throat slashed. A sea of blood. Each person killed with a quick blow to the throat. Then they had been desecrated. Every limb ripped off every thing torn off. The brutality was inhuman. The equipment was looked at with an entire army regiment surrounding the investigators. Not a single bullet fired nothing to show that they had fought. The camera drives were unreadable, each scrap of data fragmented into static. The cellphones were untouched.

There was no trace at all this time. 17 people dead without even noticing their attacker. As an afterthought one investigator remarked "There sure were a lot of scavengers, it's as if someone told them they were going to get some victims."

This was also filled as 'Acts of the supernatural' and it was closed, to be documented time and time again by various shows. Beryx had cried for the victims. They were murdered by the murderer of his parents and he joined in their funerals and their relatives sufferings. He did not know that one day he would meet that murderer.

* * *

"Hey, your sisters an eccentric chick, isn't she?"Beryx was pulled out of his reverie, his pit of confusion and anger at the murders. He was glad that Andrew pulled him out of a downward spiral off misery and pain that would end up with him crying in the confines of the APC with his squad or a coffee hangover the next day. Then he felt irritation after the relief at Andrew uncouthness.

" She's not a chick. She has a boyfriend and they're engaged so keep away from her," He snapped irked at his friend.

"Sorry dude," Andrew settled back on the hard bench with his Gauss on his lap. He began activating a topographic map hologram in the wall. A beam of light shone out and a three dimensional image of the area was formed. The five vehicles appeared on the map as green dots and yellow dots were large animals. Their ear pieces turned on with a click.

"Colonel Kazig, you are now entering hostile territory please close your windows." The control room speaker at their base had seen the open windows from the internal cameras in the vehicles .

" Affirmative, close those windows back there," Kazig's reply over the radio was directed at The second APC with Beryx. He pressed the button that shut the slit. Outside the convoy passed a cold snowy expanse. The field was cold and silent now that harvest was long over and the farmers had moved their equipment down the road.

Each silent breeze shifted the trees lining the edges of the fields like a veil. A lone wolf darted from the edge into the depths of the forest. Beryx thought nothing of it. The forest was dark and more silent than the field. It had a different kind of silence. It was heavy, weighing down on Beryx as the window shut. The silence was oppressive, even malicious, it wanted to grab him. It spoke of darkness of hopeless, of the lost fawn stumbling through the trees until it collapses into the cruel snow and it's heart... stops... beating. It spoke of hate, of murder of an ancient enemy. The change was abrupt and Beryx breathed harder unaware of his squad. He was glad when the window finally shut. He soon realized that it had only been seconds. But it felt like hours.

"Not wanting to sound like a coward, but...." The tactical specialist , Kaz gripped his scoped rifle tightly until his fingers paled,"...I would really like get outta here." Kaz was affected by the seemly supernatural darkness too.

Their radios crackled,"Hope you chickens aren't fraid of a little darkness besides it's full moon and we're safe unless were-wolves exist," Their medic , Kushala spoke with an Indian accent . She was riding in the first APC," There's nothing here but a couple of wolves, I hope you natives aren't afraid of a couples of animals," Her voice suddenly stopped as she checked her holo-map, " there , sure are quite a few......" She trailed off uncertainly with the cockiness gone from her voice, there was the sound of a weapon being checked.

"God , Almighty , will ya look at that," exclaimed Andrew he was starting at the map. The six other soldiers stared at the map with their eyes. In the front the driver and the two gunners began talking rapidly and there was the sound of the turrets being put on stand-by.

The map was covered with yellow figures. Wolves.

"Base command , this may be a strange request but..., can we fire on animals? " Kazig was hesitant .

"Negative commander, I see them, check your cams their all over, but just keep the doors closed and drive through, I'll tell my superiors." The line clicked off.

"Just drive through? What if the attack." Andrew glanced at the external cameras screens on the walls , there hundreds! Maybe it's there terrorists in disguise!" Trust him to be weird.

"They can't touch us, maybe we hit a deer and they're just coming for the body."

"Large avian signatures, on the radar , coming in at 12 o'clock, raven to eagle sized. Non-predators, scavengers."

"Getting strange signatures on three of these wolves , infrared shows em with wings! Damn these cameras gotta be screwed!"

" Did that one just fly down from the tree?"

" What kinda joke are you idiots making ? Are you on crack or--" Kazig's voice cut over the confusion but soon succumbed to it.

"_Scavengers? ,_" Thought Beryx as he had a sense of De jia Vu.

"Trick of the light , Just keep swimming." Kazig was making a reference to a old Disney movie.

"This is your base commander, Don't fire, retract those turrets APC serial number--'

" Got it, Got it," The turrets turned off with a whine.

"Now just increase your speed and reach the base, this may be some kind of decoy."

Kazig smartly responded " Affirmative, we'll just ignore the animals and---" There was loud explosion---

* * *

Larka was running. Her friends followed her a few bounds behind. They were racing towards the lighted part of the sky. The lights were created by Odorhiueu the human city a few miles in the distance. Larka paused, her chest heaving from the exertion, how much time had they lost talking to Tor? Had Jalgan gone and done his Wolfbane's evil plans already? Why was it always so hard.

Kar came up behind her and put his tail on her back affectionately,"How much father?"

"I think we're almost there." The snow was covered with the paw marks of many wolves. Jalgan's forces seemed formidable, but they were mortal.

"It's no use," said Morgra panting," He will have captured the human by the time we reach him. But he will be arrogant and fears little from us, we can attack him as he tries to move the human."

"That would make sense," There was an explosion in the distance, a flare of orange emanated from the treetops in their direction.

"His powers are great," Murmured Fell wearily," Damn." After another moment in the dark night with the moon behind the wolves began moving through the trees again. The woods were emptied of the Lera and filled with despair. The silence as horrible as the demons ahead.

* * *

Jalgan waited patiently. The demon's gray form hidden in the trees lining the road. He was waiting for his prey like a cat. When the human vehicles came he would spring. Wolfbane had told human how the human's life energies would feel. The demon possessed a weak ability to use the Sight and had other demonic powers. He was confident that when the human Dragga in the lead vehicle was killed the others would surrender in fear. Of course they would be given no mercy, they would be given to the scavengers, wounded but alive to feel the pain of claws and beaks break their skin and rip out their hearts.

Jalgan knew little of human weapons in this era but felt confident that he and the other two Grasht demons would destroy the humans quickly. Wolfbane had also given him a bonus assignment, drink the blood of a human. It would add to Wolfbane's power and pull the soul away into the darkest parts of Wolfbane's realm. In there the soul and any other's captured would be corrupted into evil. Wolfbane wanted a human demon. And he would get a soul to become one, if Jalgan could complete his job. A wolf scout came and told him that the humans were approaching.

The 5 vehicles came on the strange black surface. Two were like turtles with strange spikes sticking out the front. The wolves looked slightly disconcerted at the machines. The next two where like square rocks and about as strong, Jalgans demonic grin widened as he felt the energies of it's occupants. He was quite sure that the humans had not noticed him and the creatures they road in would be killed instantly by his powers.

He made a gesture with a wing to the Grashts beside him, they all lifted their left paw with black sparks surrounding them. Each spark fizzled with dark energy. They pointed at the lead Humvee concentrating hate and violence upon it. They released.

The energy shot towards the vehicle. Like black bolts of lighting., they hit with a massive blast , the turret was blown off and the front half of the Jeep exploded flipping it on it's side. Half of a soldier in flames was hanging out the side. There was a second explosion from the missile pod as Jalgan triumphantly raised his head to howl with cold demon eyes staring at his power and devastation. They wolves ran down the slight embankment. All was perfect as Jalgan aimed a paw to destroy the next vehicle, then it was his turn as the trees around him exploded in a flash of red and the demon beside him was blown to pieces by Bazooka round, the remaining half of the demon dissolved into black smoke. Jalgan jumped down as another round blasted his position. He joined with his soldiers charging towards the remaining vehicles. He unleashed another destructive blast of dark energy at the first APC it resisted it sustaining a blackened surface.

* * *

" O GOD,OH GOD! KAZIGS TRANSPORT JUST GOT HIT!" Beryx's heard Kushala's voice shouting over the could see the Humvee explode in a flash and fall on it's side with a body half outside the shattered window.

"Shoot those b------ s ," Cried the gunner activating the turrets. There was an blast as an AT trooper fired his rocket launcher. The soldiers quickly activated the windows turning the APC into a pillbox. Red lights began flashing on various screens as the systems identified the wolves as target . As splash of blood splattered through the slit as wolf took a Gauss bullet in the head from Andrew. Kaz placed a bipod stand on the ledge behind the opening and began firing with his heat rifle killing wolves with scorching waves. He didn't bother use the scope as there were way too many to miss. Beryx pointed at the snarling wolves racing towards the vehicle with his rifle and sighted down the barrel not bothering with the laser sight. His finger pulled the trigger gently as it was electric. The barrel shot a flurry of electromagnetic rounds with little recoil at high velocities. The bullets slammed into the wolf running in front at a speed many times greater than that of a conventional gunpowder weapon.

The effect was sickening. The Dragga was thrown in the air as a bullet ripped his stomach open and a second one ripped his leg , both passed right through him and embed themselves in the maw of the wolf behind him causing capitation. The lead wolf was riddled by the rest off the burst and fell in several bloody pieces along with the rest of his deceased pack. Beryx continued strafing, he had 30 bullets in his clip after firing 20, each burst mowing down several wolves.

"There's too many!" Cried Kaz dropping an overheated rifle and flicking the spring off a grenade. He threw it. The surviving demon who had separated from Jalgan accidentally caught it in it's mouth. A second later it was blown in half dissolving into smoke before there was any blood. A wolf swung it's paw threw the opening and slashed open Zaharia's throat. The machine gunner collapsed his blood shooting out onto the status screens.

"You, SON OF A ------" Shouted Andrew putting an entire clip into the wolf turning it into bone fragments and mush.

The atmosphere inside the APC was of desperate fighting and anger. How could a routine transport go so wrong? What had they ever done to the wolves of their own country to deserve this. Beryx could feel the tears run down his face as he pumped an undergun grenade into a scarred wolf. He wiped the gore off his nightvision goggles and began firing at the remaining wolves.

"Hey help!," The AA gun truck was being overrun by the wolves, a demon blast had ripped the door off and the two drivers were firing desperately at the wolves fanned out and charged.

" I'm going!" said Beryx opening the door and lobbing a stun grenade. He moved out his goggles removing the flash as the grenade detonated. Most of the wolves were dead, their blood covered the floor like a gore carpet. One of the wolves attacking the truck swung around, it's face covered with the blood of a pack mate. It sprung and he took a swing at it with the rifle. The muzzles connected with each other when the wolf was in midair his bloody face an inch from Beryx's. The furred body was thrown to the ground with a thud. It quickly rose but Beryx cut it down vengefully with a few bullets.

Suddenly he was picked up from behind and wings were beating above him. In shock he dropped his rifle. _"Good , good , little human ,_"Rasped a voice in his mind. He looked above as Jalgan lifted him off the ground. The demon had been shot in the face and chest but the bullets had only lightly penetrated his demon hide. The blood that seeped from the wounds dripped onto Beryx's neck. Each drop was black as night. The demon carried them up above the trees.

But then his muscles began to to fail. Jalgan flight ability was partially powered by Wolfbane's dark magic and for some reason it had waned, the wings were nearly powerless. Jalgan only managed a power glide down into a snowy field. As soon as he touched the ground , Beryx broke away and pulled out his army knife with an electrified blade. Two more wolves appeared from the tree line and surrounded Beryx.

"_Nice try," _Said the Grasht telepathically. There was a rustling and five different wolves broke out from the cover of the trees. Jalgan and the two wolves were thrown as if an invisible hand had hit them.

"_Come now human,'_A different voice spoke this time. It was a young female voice full of compassion and love. Beryx decided that being with these wolves who were trying to save him was better than the monster lying unconscious after bashing his head on a rock. The other two were backing away. He ran after them.

* * *

Heaven---

"They have done well."

"Thats what you think."

"You were fighting Wolfbane. You didn't see "

"Luck , if I hadn't attacked Wolfbane he--

"Excuse me, " Another being was standing beside the Gods. He was a wolf with an pelt so red it suggested fire. The air began to get warmer."

"Inferno. What brings you here , _demon_."

" I would like to help, them ," He gestured towards his mate and the four wolves running," I want to help my mate, send me down,"

"There are other ways if you want to help."

"Just tell me."

"Well then, Wolfbane has plans for a certain type of soul capture....."

* * *

Andrew ran after the demon as it took his friend, he swore he would blow it's brains out when he caught it. He didn't notice a fourth Grasht lurking behind.......

* * *

**And thats the beginning of the tie in so Review , review! This took hours to make and it's 4,000 words long so I think this deserves lots of reviews! **


	5. Saffron

Finally here is the next chapter. It's more of a connection and catch up since I'm bringing in a lot of OC s and I'll explain the concepts of the futuristic weapons shown in the previous chapter along with Romanian geography. Thanks to Hockey10 , Longsharpfangs , Darkangel, Dxsrox, Icy, and Japanese girl for reviewing.

Additional disclaimer to the one on my profile: Saffron and Inferno belong to Longsharpfangs . Rukha was created with help from Dragnerz. All other OC s are my creations. And personality changes with the Canon characters are due to the 700 years since the Sight and 60 years since Seeing is Believing. There will also be a sequel to this by another author as a final cap-off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inferno walked amongst a clump of trees his red pelt standing out from the bark. Each leaf shimmered perfectly, flawlessly. Such was what one would find all over in every leaf and every bush of heaven. Almost too perfect.

There was a rustling in the bushes that caused them to sparkle with shimmering sunlight and Rukha, Larka's stillborn sibling ran up to the demon with a few stray leaves clinging to his gray pelt.

"Hello uncle Inferno," The cub's bark was high pitched like a lark. _They should've named THIS one Larka._" Thought Inferno.

"Where are you going?" Rukha ran in front of Inferno. Inferno stopped and looked at the cub with his crimson eyes.

"Away, just for a while." He had just received permission from Fenris to return to the world of the living. While as a demon Inferno could've returned with out a word to Fenris, but it was safer to be on the god's good side.

"You will come back soon? Please?"

"I don't know about that...." His voice trailed off thinking about something.

"We're friends , right?" Rukha tilted his head up with a cute smile. His ears stood up .

"Yes, we are friends," Replied Inferno in his melodious voice. "And now I must leave, why don't you go back to Palla." He spied his son Saffron coming from behind a ledge. "Saffron, please take Rukha home to Palla's den?"

Saffron rolled his flinty yellow orbs in slight annoyance. " Sure , father. Give mother my greetings." Saffron knew enough about Inferno's powers to see where his father was going."Come here Rukha." Rukha obliged and padded over to Saffron as Inferno turned his back and began concentrating his powers. Saffron pushed Rukha back.

The air around Inferno began to glow slightly, a crimson glow with a hint of yellow. The aura of fire became very apparent and the air itself crackled with power taking the shape of flames. The aura of fire was compelling, energetic, dangerous. The flames of energy were suspended in mid air in a ring around Inferno who stood with his eyes glazed in concentration. The tendrils of fire snaked downward until they reached the ground and clawed at the surface. The grass was not slowly scorched but instantly vaporized into dust. The flames reached the ground creating a encirclement of ignition.

The feeling felt by Saffron and Rukha could be described as awe , a fearing ,terrifying awe. Their instincts screaming for them to flee , but their minds glazed over by the intensity of their fear and the intensity of the devouring heat washing over them.

The conflagration formed a snarling , blazing dome raised above Inferno. Then the flames imploded into their center. Retreating to the point where the demon stood, if he had still been there.

Only a mass of burned ashes remained where the ritual had been.

"Well Rukha, " Began Saffron," I'll return you to your pack now-- Rukha?" Saffron spun around in confusion. The little wolf cub was nowhere to be seen. Saffron immediately reached out with the Sight to touch upon Rukha's mind. Nothing. What would Palla say to him? And what would Inferno? Or Huttser? And then he wondered, _Didn't Rukha's sister disappear long before any off us were dead? Brassa told us that in the Realm of Tor she only found Rukha being watched over by a long dead spirit who told he had never seen a sister. How horrible it was for that little one to go un-named and unnoticed. _

_And now he suddenly disappeared too. I hope they don't blame me for his disappearance, like they blamed mother for killing Anrah.... Wait he disappeared right when Inferno left, so he must have used a power of some sort to tap into Inferno's travel. Rukha has no knowledge of life so he could not have known any memories that would have brought him to the world of the living. WAIT! Even if he ahs tapped into Inferno ritual he has no life energy, Inferno is immortal but how could Rukha exist in the living world except as a ghost? _

_And how could he do all of this in the first place! Saffron realized that what ever had happened was beyond his control. He sighed and began running towards the den._

-------------------------------------------------------In the world of the living------------------------------

"Hiruk where are we going," cried the youngster to her mother. Hiruk looked at the young wolf with cold eyes.

"It doen't concern you! Just shut up ! ." she snarled and bared her ivories at her daughter .The female who had talked , Skir jumped back.

"I'm sorry, mother , just wanted to know-"

"You don't need to know!," in a kinder tone she added," it's not too far. I tell you when we are closer. It's going to be our new home."

"Oh." Skir moved away from her increasingly aggressive parent to her brother Sky. It seemed to her as if her once happy family was a waking nightmare. Her mother had suddenly become violent and aggressive, no insane, to her and her two sibling over the seasons since the death of the dragga. Her fathers death had been mysterious and no one spoke about it. The last time she had asked her mother had clawed the right side of her face. She had lost an eye and had lay stunned and bleeding until Sky had found her. Hiruk had apologized repeatedly over and over again but there were still slashes and bites from her. _I hate her ,_thought Skir turning her head to the right so she could see what has hidden in her blindside. _One of these days I'll kill her_ .

-------------------------------------------------------------Explanations-----------------------------------------------

Okay now I going to explain some parts of the story that you might be confused about.

This story is set in 2081 after Seeing is Believing the prequel. It is about the Return of the prophecy from the first book. The story features the character Inferno who appeared in Devoted Morgra as Morgra's mate. Saffron is their son . Despite being infertile Morgra is still able to bear a child because Inferno is a demon and when they mate his powers 'cause' Morgra to be pregnant.(I can't really explain it since I'm not LSF and I have to keep this T rated.)

The realm of Tor which was just referred to in the story is what we have named the wolf heaven .

The previous chapter showed futuristic weapons being used. The Gauss rifles being used by the human soldiers are based on modern day prototype weapons such using electromagnetic launching systems rather then gunpowder giving shells velocities higher than those of gunpowder. The .50 caliber rifle used by Beryx would therefore have armor piercing capabilities and equivalent damage of an explosive shell. A gauss projectile weapon uses magnetic coils around the barrel to propel a bullet.

The AT weapons used are Rail guns using a similar firing with two rails along side the projectile. It would be almost instantaneous on earth at 3km/sec about twice the speed of sound. It would be more of an anti-tank rifle as it would fire a shot penetrating any tank armor or building. A modern AT weapon fires at 1/4km/s. The rail gun is part of the current design for the US navy Zumwalt class destroyers as a long range artillery gun.

The heat rifle used is an energy weapon using concentrated infrared rays to burn targets similar to a laser.

Romania is the modern day Transylvania in southern Europe. The story begins in Oderlieu a real life historical city at the edge of the Carpathians mountains. Romania has one of the largest undisturbed forests in Europe and 40% of all wolves in Europe. Romania currently has 75,000 military personnel in land , air and naval forces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------final author note-----------------------

Okay, bye for now! And please review ! It's really boring looking through scientific papers about electromagnetic projectiles and ferromagnetic materials. I deserve a lot of reviews for that!


End file.
